Her Legacy
by Tidall
Summary: Today is a sunny day... but it shouldn't be. Pinkie is well known for her optimism, parties, and skills in making delicious sweets... she isn't however known for being sad. When she is most ponies keep their distance so as to not make the situation worse by any means. Pinkie doesn't care though. The only one who can make things better now passed away several years ago...


**Authors Note: Hey so of course transferring this fic from Fimfiction to here failed miserably. As usual. Now that I've fixed it I hope you enjoy, and if you want to see my updates more frequently, then follow me on Fimfiction! Username is Tidal. **

* * *

Party hats. Candy-filled piñatas. Kazoos, cake and ice cream, and board games.

These things, are the trademark to an excellent party. Most ponies see these and think that it's all you would need to have a great time.

Pinkie knows they are wrong. Sure those things are fun, but they aren't what makes a party truly special. One time she forgot about that... and it cost her more then she ever meant for it to. She decides to be alone, and in that decision lies her real mistake

* * *

Her Legacy  
By Tidal.

Today starts like any other. It's a brilliantly sunny day... the kind of day _she_ would have liked.

_The day doesn't make the pony, Pinkie Pie. The pony makes the day,_ she would tell me. It's funny. Back then I never took those things seriously but now? The things she told me I live my life by. It's my _code._ Written by the most wonderful mare I've ever known in my entire life and one I have spent the majority of my time trying to truly understand.

Today is a sunny day... but it shouldn't be. It should be raining, and windy, and gloomy. Just like how I feel.

_Take a look around you. No matter where you are, whether it's cloudy, or sunny. Whether it's light or dark. Life or death, you should always be grateful for the life you live. If you share your gratefulness with those around you... we can slowly change the world._

I'm up from my bed, and moving slower than I normally do. I always dread this day. Every single year I'm forced to go through it again... and the worst part is... no one understands. Mrs. Cake calls for me... probably to come down and help bake the blueberry and hazelnut muffins. She more than likely forgot what day it is, but when I remind her she'll leave me alone... just like everyone else does on days like today.

_Wipe those tears. You know the best way to beat sadness? By smiling the tears away,_ she'd say when I came home from school crying. Ponies used to make fun of me because of my poofy mane, and how energetic I was. I never understood why, but after I talked to her, I would feel on top of the world again. She had that affect on me.

Quickly I gather a few things scattered around my room, stuffing them into my bag. Gummy waddles up my leg, travels up my body, and plops down in the middle of my mane. I can't help but crack a smile.

"You understand me, don't you Gummy?"

The little alligator opened his jaw wide, and chomped down on a mouthful of my mane. Again, I smile.

With my bag fully packed, and my room a complete disaster, I'm ready to go. My journey down the stairs to the main floor is slow. Each step more painful than it should be but today... everything is painful. I'm always afraid of this day.

_You've gotta stand up tall. You have to learn to face your fears. If your afraid of something... Just giggle it away._

Mrs. Cake was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, an expression of sadness on her face.

"Pinkie I didn't... I had forgotten..." she started saying to me. I smiled at her, and gave her the biggest hug I could give. When I let her go, she had tears streaming down her face. For her... this day was just as painful.

"Here. It's not much... but these were always her favorite," she said, while stuffing something into my saddlebag. On the floor beside her hoof was a small bag. She lifted the bag and placed it in my hoof.

"This is for the train. Tell her I love her."

We share a last hug, and then I quickly trot out of the lovely bakery. Seeing Mrs. Cake cry... well... I didnt want to start crying either. Otherwise I'd never be able to leave.

It's such a bright and sunny day... but it shouldn't be. Everypony in town ran about, enjoying the wonderful summer morning. I didn't expect anypony to really notice me while I silently dragged myself through the town. Ponies only notice me when I'm loud and bubbly. No one sees me when I'm quiet and reclusive.

While on our way to the train station, Gummy hums softly. Most ponies think I'm always the happy one when honestly, Gummy is happier than I am.

_Pinkie, games and balloons aren't what make parties great. It's the time you spend with the ones you love that make parties so special._

My head is spinning...

Her rules and guidelines mean so much to me now... Why didn't I listen before?

I board the train, and speak to nopony. A few ponies that attempt to make contact with me I brush off. I [i]want[/i] to be alone. Why doesn't everypony see that? The train's soft rumbling soothes me to sleep. And I even dream about her.

_I love you, Pinkie Pie._

My train ride felt faster than normal. As it comes to a stop Gummy chomps on my ear and I wake up. Quickly I gather my things and step off my train. I stand on the platform where it's wood is familiar to me. So is the air I breathing, or the things I see. It's all familiar.

It's all home.

My walk to the farm isn't too long, but with every step I feel more and more pain. As my house comes into view, Gummy starts to happily growl.

"Sorry, Gummy. We aren't visiting home today."

I won't bother telling my family I'm here. With Maud absent, I'm sure the home is more depressing than usual... I don't need that right now.

I walk right past my house, and into the family cemetery. Every Pie for the last three generations is buried here. And today is the anniversary of a very special Pie's death.

I stand before her grave... the flowers growing on it dead and withered. Gummy jumps down and lays down next to it. Even he knows where we are.

_Never forget those that love you the most. _she would say.

I reach into my bag... And dig out a party hat. It sits perfectly right on top of the grave, and for a moment I feel the warmth of her hug... and the charisma of her smile.

"Happy Birthday, Granny Pie."

It's dark and gloomy here, like it should be.

"Pinkie Pie?"

I turn and my heart flutters. My five best friends in the whole world are here somehow... each of them wearing saddlebags of their own, each of them with an expression of sadness.

"Girls? What... What are you guys doing here?"

We went to Sugarcube Corner to find you, but Mrs. Cake said you came out here. She told us what happened... Pinkie... it wasn't your fault..." Twilight says to me. I can't help but be angry.

"You don't know what happened! You weren't there! She told me that for her birthday she wanted to do nothing but spend time with me! But I wanted to throw her a big bash and I left her to go get the party favors! I left her, Twilight! Tell me again how it's not my fault!"

Fluttershy has the nerve to speak next.

"You didn't know what was gonna happen. You didn't know that..."

She couldn't even finish. Thinking back on that day causes my hair to go completely flat in a matter of seconds.

_I'm back, Granny! And look, I've got your favorite game! Pin the tail on the pony! Granny, wake up! It's time to party! Granny? Granny wake up... p...please wake up Granny... Granny? Granny!_

My cheeks are hot as the tears slowly journey down them. I remember it all too clearly.

"I didn't listen to her. All she wanted was to spend the day with me... I didn't ever think ponies could die on a special day like their birthday... I never got to spend that time with her... I failed her..."

Applejack hugs me... really tightly. Out of all the ponies here, she understands me the most.

"Listen here, sugarcube, ah know it's hard when you have to remember losing someone you cared about... but ah've learned that instead of crying when you lose them, you should always smile that you had them at all in the first place."

She wipes away my tears. The smile she wears is full of confidence... and I realize my mistake.

_When you feel alone... seek out those you love, and let them guide you back to happiness_

Each of my friends smile at me.

"I brought some muffins for my Granny... maybe she'd be ok if I spent time with her now?"

Rarity's magic pulls out cups, and a thermos from her bag.

"We could have a lovely little picnic. I think Granny Pie would be so happy."

Applejack pulls out a small blanket from her bag, and Rainbow produces some wheat sandwiches from hers.

We sit, and start to talk like its any other day. Today is a day I usually spend alone, crying. Now though, I'm spending it with my friends. We take turns telling different happy stories... I even share a few stories about the things me and Granny Pie used to do together. The hours pass by quickly, and we have to pick up our things and head back home.

Gummy grabs the party hat from atop Granny's tombstone and then hops into my bag. My friends start to walk back towards the station, while I take a moment to read over the cursive text, and admire the image of her cutie mark etched into the stone. A balloon, with a smiley face in the middle.

Rainbow Dash unexpectedly comes up beside me, and places a hoof on the grave.

"Uh... hey there Granny Pie. Look I... I just wanted to thank you. Without you... well we wouldn't all be together right now," she starts. The others all come up as well, and stand behind us.

"When we were in the Everfree Forest trying to stop Nightmare Moon... well there was a part of the forest that scared everypony... well except me. But anyway. Pinkie started to sing this ridiculous song, and while I was kinda annoyed at first... I realized how awesome Pinkie was. And while she sang, she mentioned that you inspired her to be who she is today. Because of her we made it through the darkest and scariest part of the forest... which soon after led to us becoming the elements of harmony, and the best of friends. So thank you."

My hair's poof has returned completely, and my smile feels as strong as ever. I realize now that when I'm sad... I should seek out the love of my friends. Rather then face my sadness alone.

The girls and I embrace in the biggest hug... and I can't help but think...

It should be sunny here. Granny would like that.


End file.
